


Love Isn't Blind

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle has been blind since she was four years old after suffering from a childhood illness. Remus Gold has always been a close family friend and when her father dies, Gold brings Belle to his home so she isn't stuck living in a boarding home. As time passes they both fall in love and get married. Gold has a large scar marring the left side of his face which was the result of being burned in a house fire. A doctor in Boston invents a procedure that can cure blindness, and Belle wants to get reconstructive eye surgery to restore her sight. Gold is hesitant about it because he believes she'll leave him once she sees how hideous he looks. Despite his insecurity, he allows her to get the surgery and it's a success and her initial reaction isn't what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Isn't Blind

Love Isn't Blind

A/AN: I hope you enjoy this little piece! I decided to write it since so many people on Tumblr wanted me to.

Remus Gold was notoriously known as the town monster, but it wasn't because he was a vile man. It was because of the ravaged burn scar which marred the entire left side of his face. He'd acquired it after attempting to save his son from a house fire many years ago. The child had tragically died of smoke inhalation, and he would carry a souvenir of that painful reminder for the rest of his life. Few in the town were sympathetic but most were downright cruel. The youth ridiculed his beastly appearance while the adults averted their gazes awkwardly when they passed him on the streets. Remus loathed his appearance and wished he'd died in that fire many times over. He locked himself away in isolation except for a few close friends, and one of those friends was a man named Moe French.

Moe was several years older than Remus, but they'd been close since they'd met in college. Moe was a widower, the shining light in his otherwise mundane existence, was his daughter, Belle. Belle was a brilliant young woman with a thirst for knowledge, but there was something peculiar about her which distinguished her from her peers. Belle was blind. Her blindness had resulted from contracting a severe case scarlet fever when she was only four years old. Moe ran the local flower business, but his income had never been enough to supply Belle with a more than mediocre education. Remus originated from old money, and he had plenty of it at his disposal to aid his comrade with his daughter's education.

Belle had a beauty of soul which showed on the outside as well. Her chestnut tresses cascaded down her back in silken waves, her lips were a subtle rose hue and her eyes a stunning sapphire. Remus imagined she would one day have a line of suitors vying for her hand … until the accident. Moe French was out late making deliveries when a heavy downpour assaulted him. He lost control of the vehicle as it veered off the hillside. The truck tumbled down the incline, flipping over several times before combusting into flames.

This tragedy presented Belle French with few alternatives since her father was her sole guardian. Her mother had died years ago of lymphoma and her grandparents on both sides were deceased. Belle had been home schooled her entire life, and no one in town was charitable enough to take in a blind woman. The only alternative was to relocate to a group home since she wouldn't be able to keep up with the floral business. She'd made all the appropriate calls and gathered her most treasured belongings ready to resign herself to her fate … until Remus had shown up at her door. He'd proposed she come live with him rent free, and he'd provide her with everything she needed. She'd been hesitant at first because she didn't want to burden him, but he'd been quite persistent.

She agreed in the end, and had gone to live with him. Remus was her father's best friend and someone she was well acquainted with. He'd hired the best tutors to educate her, and in reality he was the only person she trusted. She had never mingled with others her age solely because of her disability. The school district didn't have the funds to adapt to her, and if it wasn't for Remus, she wouldn't have received an education at all. At twenty-two years old, she was starting over with nothing. Her father's passing deeply grieved her, but the kind pawnbroker provided her with companionship and warm conversation.

The months ticked by, and she felt something foreign for him growing inside her heart. She'd never gazed upon him before, and she often imagined what he looked like. He had a lilting Scottish accent, and she couldn't picture him as being hideous or unpleasant to look at. Before she'd acquired her blindness, Belle vaguely remembered his appearance. She recounted soft shoulder length brown hair which fell in his face and soulful sable eyes. She imagined his mane to be streaked with silver now with thin age lines creasing his face. Remus was twice her age, but this didn't deter her. One afternoon while they were sitting in the company of his library, she decided to test the waters. She'd only ever touched his hand before because he wasn't the affectionate type. They were sitting close together on the plush settee, while he read to her from the Holy Bible. The scriptures brought her a great deal of comfort after her father's passing. Her mother had always taught her that God would never leave her despite her circumstances. She knew her mother and father were in heaven and she would see them again one day. Remus didn't consider himself to be a religious person, but he didn't mind reading the Bible to Belle. His alluring accent beautified the text even more, enchanting her senses. She turned to face him and daringly dusted her finger down his jawline. His breath hitched in his throat, but he didn't dare move away from the careful exploration of her fingers. The skin on his left side was coarse and craggy while the skin on his right was smooth and unmarred. Remus assumed she must be repulsed by him when she came in contact with his wretched scar. He was thankful she couldn't see him, or she would demand he leave.

"What a deep scar; what happened?" she observed, the sound of her voice so fragile, he thought she might break.

"I was burned many years ago," he disclosed, feeling his insides clench painfully from delving into his past.

"I see..." she replied, allowing her fingers to trace languid patterns over his features. She cupped his face in her hands, drawing him to her lips. He should have stopped her, but it was over the moment her lips crashed into his. He buried his fingers in her thick tresses, deepening the kiss. He was like a parched man thirsting for water, and she was his stream. The kiss broke momentarily as their lungs screamed for oxygen. He almost believed it was a mistake until she kissed him again and told him she loved him. He felt selfish for craving her affections, but he was a lonely desperate man. It had been ages since someone had touched him without revulsion. It was glorious and freeing to be accepted without conditions. He felt guilt ridden once he realized that if Belle could see him, she would never want him. He pushed those feelings aside and pursued her with all of his heart. A marriage proposal ensued shortly after, and they wed. Most people viewed their marriage as one of convenience and perhaps it was in a sense. They were but two lonely souls in a sea of faces. Remus had reached out to Belle after her father's passing only because he wanted to offer her a home, but he'd found so much more.

The brunette was wise beyond her years and her immeasurable intellect made their age gap seem nonexistent. A couple of years passed and all he'd felt since marrying her was pure bliss. The house beside them went up for sale, and a curious man bought it. Jefferson Madden was peculiar and enjoyed wearing top hats and fingerless gloves. He had a preteen daughter named Grace who liked to come over and have tea with Belle. Gold had never made a habit of intermingling with his neighbors, but Jefferson was persistent. When he visited, he always brought a piece of confection for them. Gold hated to admit it, but he'd come to enjoy their company, and it made him feel less like an outsider.

One day while he was cooking dinner for them, he overheard Jefferson having a conversation with Belle which made him uneasy. It turned out Jefferson's father was a famous ophthalmologist who'd recently discovered a cure for blindness.

"You mean, your father can cure blindness?" Belle inquired, utterly engrossed in their conversation.

"Yes, he's able to restore a person's vision back to 20/20 capacity. It only works on people who lost their sight due to a childhood illness. He longs to expand his research, and eventually restore all of those suffering from blindness. The procedure is quite simple and your vision will return completely in about two weeks," he illuminated. She was practically bouncing up and down in her seat at the news.

"This would open so many new doors for me! Where can I sign up?" she questioned exuberantly.

"If you're interested in the surgery, I'll go ahead and give my father a call. He has a three year waiting list, but since we're already acquainted, I'm sure I can get you in much sooner," he remarked, and Gold averted his attention back to the food which he'd nearly burned as his wife emitted a high pitched squeal. He should have been elated she'd been presented with this once in a lifetime opportunity, but he felt no joy in his heart from the news. Fear churned in his gut, for once she really saw him for what he truly was - a monstrosity that no sane person could ever love - she wouldn't want him anymore. Belle's blindness was the only thing keeping him from being truly exposed to her, but he couldn't deny her this rare opportunity.

The following day, they received a call from Dr. Madden's office in Boston, stating Belle could receive surgery within three days if they wanted to make the trip. The surgery was costly, but nothing he couldn't afford. He'd never spare any expense for his beloved even if it meant she decided to leave him.

Jefferson agreed to accompany them, and drove the entire way to Boston. They rented an extravagant hotel room the night before her surgery because if this was to be their last night together, then he wanted to make it count.

The Enchanted Rose was the most refined resort in all of Boston. He only knew that because he'd done his research. It was famous for its extravagant suites and a room could top out at over four thousand dollars a night. Belle had no idea how much their trip or her surgery was costing him, and he didn't plan to tell her for fear of her backing out at the last minute. He longed for her to have everything she deserved even though it wasn't him. No monster deserved someone as pure as Belle.

They stood in the elegant hotel lobby, awaiting their turn to check into their suite. Belle listened uncomfortably at the occupants around them, overly stimulated by their obnoxious conversations. She couldn't see them but hearing them made up for it. She shuffled her feet awkwardly. All she wanted to do was spend a lovely night with her husband before her surgery.

"Mr. Gold, I see you've booked the Luminescence suite. May I have your card please?" the hotel manager requested. Mr. Gold compliantly handed the man his Visa and driver's license. He swiped the card before handing him the keys.

"Enjoy your stay at the Enchanted Rose and be sure to take advantage of all the package deals your stay entails." he replied before sending them off. A bell boy grabbed their luggage, leading them to their suite. Remus wrapped his arm around Belle's waist possessively, sending delightful shivers down her spine. She focused on staying in sync with him as other couples eyed them snobbishly. Some of the men stared at Mr. Gold enviously, raking their lewd eyes over the beauty. The women scrunched their noses at the duo, clearly bewildered by the thought of a beautiful young woman sharing such a monster's bed. He schooled his features as he tried to pretend their gawking stares didn't sting him. In reality, he wished the floor would swallow him up, so he didn't have to be subject to their scrutiny.

They made their way to the suite. Remus wordlessly handed the bellboy a crisp hundred, shooing him away. The boy looked astonished to see such a large tip, but he just wanted to be left alone. He placed a "Do not disturb" sign on the back of the door and latched it. Belle could sense the tension in the atmosphere as she turned to her husband.

"Are you alright, Remus?" she inquired, touching his face lightly. He shuddered when her fingertips brushed against his scar. He relished the feeling of her hands roaming over her face because he knew she wouldn't want him after her vision was restored.

"Yes, I'm fine," he sighed dejectedly. Belle sensed his change in mood immediately. She began massaging his shoulders, hoping to alleviate some of the tension he was feeling.

"Talk to me, Remus," she crooned softly, praying he bared his heart to her.

"It's just, I can't stop thinking about how you're going to feel about me after your surgery. When you can truly see me for the monster I am, I'm certain you'll want to leave. I'm an ugly man, Belle," he lamented as she placed a nimble digit to his lips.

"Remus, I understand you're afraid I'm going to leave you but let me put your mind at ease. When I promised you forever, I meant it. You're beautiful to me despite some silly scar. Your heart is so pure and kind, and I'm certain there isn't another person like you on Earth. I can already love you with all of my other senses. When I hear your voice, my heart beats that much faster. When I smell your precious musk, my whole body tingles. The taste of your kiss is more satisfying than the sweetest confection, and the intimacy of your touch sets my soul on fire. My eyes long to see the man who elicits all of these wonderful sensations from me," she revealed, fiddling with his burgundy silk tie.

"Belle, you're the most generous soul I've ever met," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders gently. Tears welled in his eyes as he was overcome by emotion for this beautiful woman he didn't deserve.

"Remus, I love you more than anything. Let me make love to you." she pleaded, pressing a desperate kiss to his lips. He faltered when the back of his legs hit the bed. Belle pushed him backwards gently.

"Belle, please-" he panted between kisses. She eased his jacket off of his shoulders, tossing it aside. He pawed at her dress, willing her to be free of it.

"Tell me what you want, darling" she whispered sensually. He ran his fingers through her tresses, staring adoringly into her eyes.

"I want you..." he respired, caressing her cheek gently.

"Unzip me," she commanded, facing the opposite direction so he had full access to her backside. He gingerly took the zipper between his fingertips and pulled it down. Belle kicked the cream colored dress in the corner.

"You're the most breathtaking woman I've ever laid eyes upon, sweetheart," he whispered, his eyes roaming over her curves appreciatively.. She could feel the intensity of his gaze and it made her blush. She couldn't wait until she could see all of the raw emotions permeating his countenance.

"I'm all yours, Remus," she assured him, etching closer to the bed. He embraced her fully, pulling her down on the mattress with him. He captured her lips in a fervent kiss. She moaned appreciatively, savoring the feeling of his lips worshiping her flesh.

"Take your clothes off," she commanded, loosening his tie, and tossing it aside. She ran her hands over his rouge silk shirt, longing to feel bare skin.

"Are we getting impatient, Mrs. Gold?" he whispered tauntingly in her ear.

"Very..." she hissed, sending him over the edge. He allowed her to unbutton his shirt between kisses until they were both skin to skin. They rid themselves of the rest of their clothing.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he inquired, brushing stray ringlets from her eyes. She hooked her legs around his waist, drawing him closer.

"Make love to me, Remus," she pleaded, reaching up to caress his face lovingly. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, relishing the taste of her supple skin. He interlaced their fingers, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned appreciatively when she felt him slip inside of her.

They fit together like two missing puzzle pieces. One was worn around the edges while the other was beautiful and pristine. The look in her eyes when they came together was the depth of a love he could not measure. She deserved better than him, but he would give her the best parts of himself regardless. When they made love, he could feel the gentle edges of her soul soothing the frayed remnants of his own. He loved Belle with every fiber of his being, but would she love him despite his horrific scars?

"I love you..." she respired, rubbing his back soothingly. He cradled her against his chest, planting a soft kiss on her forehead as he rocked gently against her hips.

"And I love you too," he whispered brokenly, relishing the serenity she brought him. He wanted to stay like this forever, sheathed inside her warmth. White light flashed behind his eyes as he spilled his seed inside of her. She writhed beneath him, and he held her close, steadying her erratic movements. He rolled over, pulling her against him.

"That was amazing. You were amazing." she respired, snuggling closer to him. He pulled the downy comforter over their bodies before turning out the bedside lamp.

"I love you, Belle," he sighed before drifting off to sleep with the most precious treasure he'd ever procured in his arms.

"I love you too, Remus," she reciprocated. She brushed graying locks from his eyes, grateful she was the one responsible for his serene countenance tonight. It pained her to know he believed she couldn't love him. She spooned herself behind him, wrapping her arms protectively around his waist. He'd always assured her that she was beautiful, and she would gladly return the favor. There was nothing unappealing about her husband. The only thing ugly was the way society treated him, but she vowed to never make him feel the way the rest of the world did. She just wanted him to love himself the way she did.

~X~

Morning descended upon them quickly. Today would be the last day Belle would have to live with her blindness. Despite their night of passion and her reassurance, his insecurity still whispered of her betrayal. She would leave him, and there was nothing he could do about it. Her heart was full and light as they made their way to the clinic while his was dark and empty. Dr. Madden was just as eccentric as his son as he went over the procedure. He was going to restore Belle's eyesight by making a small incision to remove a defective lens which was causing her blindness and replace it with an artificial one. The surgery would take less than an hour and her vision would gradually return within the next few weeks. He anxiously flipped through a magazine as his wife was taken back to surgery. Jefferson, who sat beside him, touched his shoulder calmly.

"Mr. Gold, are you okay? You seem a bit nervous," he noted, observing the man's disheveled appearance.

"It's nothing really," he snapped, running his fingers through his hair agitatedly.

"You're not a very good liar, so spill it," Jefferson commanded impulsively. Remus couldn't believe the audacity of this fellow, but what was one more person to mock him? He supposed telling him wouldn't maim him.

He respired deeply. "As you know, my wife is very beautiful, and when her sight is restored and she gets a good look at me, she'll turn the other way and never look back. I can't blame her either. I'm quite revolting," he scoffed, expecting Jefferson to agree and call him a poor sap.

Jefferson sympathetically clasped his hand, "Mr. Gold, I've seen firsthand the love that emanates from that woman for you. Beauty is only skin deep, and I can assure you the first time she gazes upon the man she loves more than anything, joy is going to exude from her. The depth of love she has for you cannot be fathomed. I had that kind of love once but it was stolen from me, and I know I'll never find it again. Don't let a once in a lifetime kind of love slip through your grasp because once it's gone, it's gone forever. Don't let the ugliness of the world soil what you have together. Belle will never look at you the way they do, and her acceptance is all you need." he reasoned, giving his hand a light squeeze before returning to his own magazine.

Remus could hardly believe the other man's interpretation of their love. Did other people see it like he did, or was it reminiscent of a broken man taking advantage of a blind beauty? His mind whirled with a slew of queries as the ophthalmologist emerged from behind the waiting room door to notify them that Belle was in recovery. His steps were leaden with dread as he made his way to the recovery room where she awaited him. He was flummoxed to see her with two large eye patches on her eyes.

"Belle?" he queried warily.

When she heard her name, a smile tugged at her lips. "Remus, come here," she commanded in her alluring accent. He hesitantly touched her hand which she grabbed immediately.

"The doctor said I should be able to see light and be able to distinguish between shapes within a week." she reported, and he smiled, squeezing her hand lightly.

"That's wonderful sweetheart," he remarked, gazing around the mostly empty room. After thirty minutes spent in recovery, the ophthalmologist returned to instruct them to keep her eyes covered for three days. After three days, he told her to put medicated drops in them twice a day for an entire week.

Belle spent the entirety of car ride home snoozing on and off. When they arrived home, she practically slept the entire day. By the end of the week, Belle was recognizing shapes and colors. One morning while lying in bed, Remus sleepily opened his eyes to find her gazing intently at him. His heart hammered in his chest as she brushed graying locks from his eyes. The way she looked at him made him realize, she was truly seeing him for the first time. He sheepishly pulled the blankets over his face to conceal his scar.

"I have found the one whom my soul loves," she reverberated, peeling the blanket away from his face. She cradled his face in her hands, dusting her fingers lovingly over his marred flesh.

"What are you quoting?" he shivered, swallowing back the bile in his throat nervously.

"The Song of Solomon," she responded, etching closer to him. She placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"Can you see me?" he asked daringly, yet fearing her answer.

"Yes, and you're more beautiful than I imagined," she responded, rubbing soothing circles along his backside. She pulled the nightshirt over his head as he lifted her gown, both desperately in need of a lover's touch. Garments lay strewn precariously across the floor as he shifted himself into the cradle of her hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she welcomed him home. All of his insecurities dissipated once he realized how much she still desired him. The euphoria she felt doubled as she got to experience him with all five of her senses for the first time. Seeing the devotion he held for her etched on his features made her yearn for him even more. As he spilled his seed inside of her, he knew his Belle would never look at another the way she did him because their hearts were made for each other.

Several months passed, and Belle got to experience things she never had before. Learning to drive was one of them, and to Remus's relief, she was a pro at it. Another favorite pastime of hers was helping him refurbish old furniture and working in the shop. One day after working late in the evening, they decided to close up and head to Granny's for a quiet dinner. The story had spread all over town about her miraculous surgery and to her dismay, the male populace had begun to take notice. She groaned inwardly when she heard two boisterous young men making lewd comments behind her back. She clung to her husband's arm as they made their way down Main Street. She did her best to ignore them until they made a derogatory comment about her husband.

"It's a shame someone so beautiful feels the need to stay with that hideous beast! They should send it to a freak show, or cage it and sell tickets to the public so they can mock him! That would bring in some great revenue for the city!" one of them jeered.

Belle could tell by the visible hurt on her husband's face that their comments bothered him. She wordlessly turned to the two thugs hurling insults at her husband. She grabbed Remus's face, cradling it gently in her hands. A puzzled look masked his features as she placed a sensual kiss against them. The two men gawked in displeasure as they watched the display.

"Please, stop! Gross!" one of them begged, but this only fueled her irritation. She pressed herself against Remus, eliciting a feral growl from his throat and a gagging sound from the bystanders. She pulled away from him momentarily to dust her fingers over his ravaged cheek.

"I can't wait to get you home and out of those clothes. I'm going to ravish every inch of you with my mouth. I bet our 'friends' over here can't say the same, can you boys?" she smirked, averting her gaze to the two teens who stood gawking at her.

"Run along home! I hope you enjoyed the show because this...", she gestured by running her hands tauntingly over her body, "belongs to him," she retorted as she placed his arm around her waist. The teens scampered off, and she couldn't help but chuckle darkly at their discomfort.

"What's gotten into you?" he inquired, halting her outside the diner.

"No one is ever going to bad mouth my husband while in my presence," she remarked, taking his hand and kissing it gently.

"Belle, everyone has always done that. It's no big deal," he shrugged, averting his gaze timidly.

She shook her head defiantly. "No, it's not okay, Remus! You're a person and will be treated as one. The world needs to learn that just because someone's different doesn't mean it gives them the right to treat them like rubbish. You will be respected as will everyone else who lives here," she declared boldly as she placed another kiss against his lips.

"I love you, but I don't know what I did to deserve you," he sighed, pressing his forehead against hers.

"More than you'll ever know," she returned, leading him into the diner for their weekly meal of hamburgers and fries. In the town's eyes, she loved a monster but to Belle she loved a man, and they were the monsters. The world didn't know what to make of their uncanny romance, but when did they ever care about what the world thought? They were in love and nothing else mattered.

A/AN: This story was so amazing to write. I'd like to say thank you to Charlotte Ashmore for being an awesome beta! Thanks love!


End file.
